From the Light, Dark is born
by elisabella442001
Summary: Harry Potter has had enough. He wants that for once, the wizarding world could save it's own sorry arse. He was not going to die for the people who had made his life a living hell. He is going to make a deal with the devil. TomXBella. Dark Harry. Weasley and Dumbles bashing. Disclaimer- I don't own anything except any characters I create. The HP world belongs to JK Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

Harry had been thinking since the moment his name came out of the Goblet.

He was tired of all this. He didn't want to save the world. He was just a kid for Salazar's sake. He wanted to live a long healthy life, thank you very much.

He had been to the restricted section of the library, alone, under the invisibility cloak to research for the second task. There, he had discovered the reason he was connected tot voldemort.

He was a Horcrux.

There was a part of lord voldemort INSIDE harry. That was why he was always struggling between light and dark. The horcrux of the most evil dark lord in the world was affecting his thought process.

He was tired of fighting the darkness. He wanted to embrace it.

He had read about dark spells in the restricted section. He had tried out some too. The power they had made him experience. To say that it was pleasant was understating it.

He had also discovered some dark healing spells. That showed that his magic was 75 percent blocked. But he couldn't, try as he might find out how to unblock it and he couldn't go to madam pomfrey.

Reason?

They were placed there by Albus Dumbledore himself.

He had picked up a handy little spell to recognize the magical signature of people. To say that he was surprised was the understatement of the century. He was absolutely livid!

So to clear up this misunderstanding, he had gone to st. mungo's. They too weren't able to remove the spells, but they did however, flush his system clean of several love potions, lust potions, and loyalty and compulsion potions.

They even told him that they were spelled by Dumbledore and snape.

Then he had gone to gringotts because he had heard someone saying before the third task that every future head of the family receive monthly or weekly bank statements depending on their money and investments. Which harry had not been receiving.

And what shall he find out there?

His statements were being sent every week and they were being sent to Albus fucking Dumbledore. And he had been taking out money from harry's vault and he had also organized a marriage contract between Ginny Weasley and him and he planned to get them married and have the weasels take over his money.

Now harry couldn't be having that could he?

So he claimed his lordship.

He asked the goblins to hide it for the time being but at the same time prohibit Dumbledore or the weasels to take any money without his signature which they would refuse to take until he was the lord to the most noble and ancient house of potter. Which he already was of course, but dumbledick didn't need to know that now did he?

Now harry was obviously angry. And he needed to get this horcrux removed. So the goblins told him to go to the department of mysteries and the unspeakables would help him.

They couldn't remove it or transfer it somewhere else though. They said they would research it but until now, only the caster could remove it.

And Harry had a feeling that the third task was going to be bad. And It would involve voldemort somehow.

But harry was ready.

He had made his decision.

He was tired and he did not want to be the golden boy anymore.

he was tired of being the scapegoat. the one who everybody blamed when the smallest of things went wrong.

He was going over to the dark side.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: okay this is kind of a filler chapter also the next 2 chapters might also be a bit of fillers. I need some background info to set up the scene and I need to put some of harry' thoughts leading up to the moment so this is kind of necessary. This is mostly from the book. But I did change a few bits and add some. next chappie might be uploaded soon. reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**  
Harry felt his feet slam into the ground; his injured leg gave way, and he fell forward; his hand let go of the Triwizard Cup at last. He raised his head. He had a bad feeling. Somehow, he knew that his life would be completely altered after this. For the good or the bad he didn't know. Neither did he know the how or the why. All he knew was that something was going to happen and he had a feeling that one way or another, he wouldn't be the same after this

"Where are we?" he said.  
Cedric shook his head. He got up, pulled Harry to his feet, and they looked around. They had left the Hogwarts grounds completely; they were perhaps hundreds of miles away from the castle for even the Mountains surrounding the castle were gone. They were standing instead in a dark and overgrown graveyard; the black outline of a small church was visible beyond a large yew tree to their right. A hill rose above them to their left. Harry could just make out the outline of a fine old house on the hillside. Cedric looked down at the Triwizard Cup and then up at Harry "Did anyone tell you the cup was a Portkey?" he asked

"Nope," said Harry.

He was looking around the graveyard. It was completely silent and slightly eerie.

"Is this supposed to be part of the task?"

"I dunno," said Cedric. He sounded slightly nervous.

"Wands out, d'you reckon?"

"Yeah," said Harry, glad that Cedric had made the suggestion rather than him. They pulled out their wands. Harry kept looking around him. He had, yet again, the strange feeling that they were being watched

"Someone's coming," he said suddenly

Squinting tensely through the darkness, they watched the figure drawing nearer, walking steadily toward them between the graves. Harry couldn't make out a face, but from the way it was walking and holding its arms, he could tell that it was carrying something. Whoever it was, he was short, and wearing a hooded cloak pulled up over his head to obscure his face. And — several paces nearer, the gap between them closing the time — Harry saw that the thing in the person's arms looked like a baby . . . or was it merely a bundle of robes? Harry lowered his wand slightly and glanced sideways at Cedric. Cedric shot him a quizzical look. They both turned back to watch the approaching figure. It stopped beside a towering marble headstone, only six feet from them. For a second, Harry and Cedric and the short figure simply looked at one another. And then, without warning, Harry's scar exploded with pain. It was agony such as he had never felt in all his life; his wand slipped from his fingers as he put his hands over his face; his knees buckled; he was on the ground and he could see nothing at all; his head was about to split open. From far away, above his head, he heard a high, cold voice say,

"Kill the spare."

A swishing noise and a second voice, which screeched the words to the night

"Avada Kedavra!"

A blast of green light blazed through Harry's eyelids, and he heard something heavy fall to the ground beside him; the pain in his scar reached such a pitch that he retched, and then it diminished; terrified of what he was about to see, he opened his stinging eyes. Cedric was lying spread-eagled on the ground beside him.

He was dead.

For a second that contained an eternity, Harry stared into Cedric's face, at his open gray eyes, blank and expressionless as the windows of a deserted house, at his half-open mouth, which looked slightly surprised. And then, before Harry's mind had accepted what he was seeing, before he could feel anything but numb disbelief, he felt himself being pulled to his feet.  
The bundle in the man's hand was put down, his wand lit, he dragged harry to a gravestone bearing the name, TOM RIDDLE

He was forced around and slammed against it. The next second, he was tied securely to the ropes He saw the hand of the person, missing a finger and he knew who it was. Peter Pettigrew. Now he was sure of what was happening. The moment he had been thinking of ever since the last task. The moment he dreaded and anticipated at the same time. Voldemort was going to be resurrected.

It was time to decide where he wanted to be.

Whether he wanted to be alive or dead.

He was prepared for it.


	3. Chapter 3

Wormtail was bustling about the cauldron. He suddenly moved away and harry saw. crackling flames beneath it. The large

snake slithered away into the liquid in the cauldron seemed to heat very fast. The surface began not only to bubble, but to send out fiery sparks, as though it were on fire. Steam was thickening, blurring the outline of Wormtail tending the fire. Harry heard the high, cold voice again.

"Hurry!"

The whole surface of the water was alight with sparks now. It might have been encrusted with diamonds.

"It is ready, Master."

"Now. . ." said the cold voice.

Wormtail pulled open the robes on the ground, revealing what was inside them, and as soon as he saw what was inside it, he wished he could undo let out a yell that was strangled in the wad of material blocking his mouth.

It was as though Wormtail had flipped over a stone and revealed something ugly, slimy, and blind — but worse, a hundred times worse. The thing had the shape of a crouched human child, except that Harry had never seen anything less like a child. It was hairless and scaly-looking, a dark, raw, reddish black. Its arms and legs werethin and feeble, and its face — no child alive ever had a face like that — flat and snakelike, with gleaming red eyes.

The thing seemed almost helpless Wormtail lifted it. As he did so, his hood fell back, and Harry saw the look of revulsion on Wormtail's weak, pale face in the firelight as he carried the creature to the rim of the cauldron. For one moment, Harry saw the evil, flat face illuminated in the sparks dancing on the surface of the potion. And then Wormtail lowered the creature into the cauldron; there was a hiss, and it vanished below the surface; Harry heard its frail body hit the bottom with a soft thud.

Wormtail was speaking. His voice shook; he seemed frightened beyond his wits. He raised his wand, closed his eyes, and spoke to the night.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"

The surface of the grave at Harry's feet cracked. Harry Watched, fascinated as a fine trickle of dust rose into the air at Wormtail's command and fell softly into the cauldron. The diamond surface of the water broke and hissed; it sent sparks in all directions and turned a vivid, poisonous-looking blue. And now Wormtail was whimpering. He pulled a long, thin,shining silver dagger from inside his cloak. His voice broke into petrified sobs.

"Flesh of the servant willingly given, you will revive your master."

He stretched his right hand out in front of him — the hand with the missing finger. He gripped the dagger very tightly in his

left hand and swung it upward. The piercing shout was difficult to block and harry realized with a jolt that he liked hearing the man shout in agony. In fact he wanted him to be in as much pain as possible.

Wormtail was gasping and moaning with agony. Not until Harry felt Wormtail's anguished breath on his face did he realize that Wormtail was right in front of him.

"B-blood of the enemy forcibly taken you will resurrect your foe."

Harry could do nothing to prevent it, he was tied too tightly. . . .

Squinting down, struggling hopelessly at the ropes binding him, he saw the shining silver dagger shaking in Wormtail's remaining

hand. He felt its point penetrate the crook of his right arm and blood seeping down the sleeve of his torn robes. Wormtail, still

panting with pain, fumbled in his pocket for a glass vial and held it to Harry's cut, so that a dribble of blood fell into it.

He staggered back to the cauldron with Harry's blood. He poured it inside. The liquid within turned, instantly, a blinding

white. Wormtail, his job done, dropped to his knees beside the cauldron, then slumped sideways and lay on the ground, cradling the bleeding stump of his arm, gasping and sobbing.

The cauldron was simmering, sending its diamond sparks in all directions, so blindingly bright that it turned all else to velvety

blackness.

Nothing happened. . . .

And then, suddenly, the sparks emanating from the cauldron were extinguished. A surge of white steam billowed thickly from the cauldron instead, obliterating everything in front of Harry, so that he couldn't see Wormtail or Cedric or anything but vapor hanging in the air.

Then, through the mist in front of him, he saw, the dark outline of a man, tall and skeletally thin, rising slowly from inside the cauldron.

"Robe me," said the high, cold voice from behind the steam, and Wormtail, sobbing and moaning, still cradling his mutilated arm, scrambled to pick up the black robes from the ground, got to his feet, reached up, and pulled them one-handed over his master's head.

The thin man stepped out of the cauldron, staring at Harry and Harry stared back into the face that had haunted his nightmares for three years. Whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was flat as a snake's with slits for nostrils.

Lord Voldemort had risen again.


	4. Chapter 4

Voldemort looked away from harry and began examining his own body.

His hands were like large, pale spiders; his long white fingers caressed his own chest, his arms, his face; the red eyes, whose pupils were slits, like a cat's, gleamed still more brightly

through the darkness. He held up his hands and flexed the fingers, his expression rapt and exultant. He took not the slightest notice of Wormtail, who lay twitching and bleeding on the ground, nor of the great snake, which had slithered back into sight and was circling Harry again, hissing. Voldemort slipped one of those unnaturally long-fingered hands into a deep pocket and drew out a wand. He caressed it gently too;

and then he raised it, and pointed it at Wormtail, who was lifted off the ground and thrown against the headstone where Harry was tied; he fell to the foot of it and lay there, crumpled up and crying. Voldemort turned his scarlet eyes upon Harry, laughing a high, cold, mirthless laugh.

Wormtail's robes were shining with blood now; he had wrapped

the stump of his arm in them.

"My Lord . . ." he choked, "my Lord . . . you promised . . . you

did promise . . ."

"Hold out your arm," said Voldemort lazily.

"Oh Master . . . thank you, Master . . ."

He extended the bleeding stump, but Voldemort laughed again.

"The other arm, Wormtail."

"Master, please . . . please. . ."

Voldemort bent down and pulled out Wormtail's left arm; he

forced the sleeve of Wormtail's robes up past his elbow, and Harry saw something upon the skin there, something like a vivid red tattoo — a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth — the image that had appeared in the sky at the Quidditch World Cup: the Dark Mark. Voldemort examined it carefully, ignoring Wormtail's uncontrollable weeping.

"It is back," he said softly, "they will all have noticed it . . . and now, we shall see . . . now we shall know . . ."

His long white forefinger was extending towards the mark and Harry realized that if he wanted to convince him that he wanted to join him, he needed to do it alone and he needed to do it now because if he touched that mark, all the death eaters would arrive and so he shouted out,

"STOP! Don't do it!"

Angry and shocked at his audacity, voldemort turned to him, his wand half raised and pointing at him, his eyes narrowed even more.

"You filthy half-blood. How DARE you order me! You should be begging me for mercy."

"you yourself are a half blood Tom. But anyways, I need to talk to you about something. And I need you to listen to me, for once and then if you want to kill me, I will gladly let you do it. But just please listen to me before you call your death eaters. It is important for both of us."

Tom sneered but told him to continue what he wanted to say.

Harry took a deep breath. He knew he needed to word it just right if he wanted to survive today.

"okay first of all, it started when I was researching for the second task. I had gone to the restricted section of the library and I had found a dark healing spell which showed your injuries and any spells placed on you and it didn't leave a trace. So I used it on myself along with a magical signature picking spell and I found out that Dumbledick has put a 75% block on my magic."

He stopped as he heard a sharp intake of breath and looked up to see the shocked face of the dark lord. But tom rearranged his features into cold indifference and told him to continue.

"And I couldn't go to pomfrey to remove it and mungos' healers did not know how to remove it since they had never heard nor seen anything like it. But they did flush my system clean of several love, lust, compulsion and loyalty potions. And also a potion that suppressed my slytherin nature. And they said it had the magical signature of the traitor to your cause and dumbles. That's Snape btw. He has been passing information to the light side ever since you decided to hunt down my mother."

"that bastard. I will show him the meaning of pain. The traitor!" he hissed angrily.

But then his face turned curious.

"you said _light side_ instead of _our side"_

"noticed that did you." Harry commented dryly. He sighed but said,

" Well, finding out that you are a pawn in the war and you are to die and let the weasels take over your money and that the person you trusted so much had been stealing you money, keeping your heirship from you and was responsible for you getting beaten by your relatives will turn anyone dark. I have no desire to remain Dumbledore's pawn and I definitely don't want to kill you. You alone can save me. And accepting me on your side will make you powerful and yes I want to join you. I want to leave the light side. Forever."

Voldemort was shocked at this statement and It showed on his features. Even Wormtail had stopped whimpering and was staring at him in shock. Harry just gave a wicked grin. One that was so cruel, so insane, that it made even Voldemort shiver.

and voldemort did want the boy on his side. but he wasn't a fool. he wanted proof and he wanted the whole story.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry could see voldemort was thinking of what he had told him. But he could also see a bit of disbelief on his features even though he had hidden it well. But then Tom spoke,

" Listen Potter, I can understand what you must be feeling and I DO actually want you on the dark side, but you must understand I need some proof before I believe you. And what about the prophecy?"

"The prophecy is a fake. I got it checked from the centaurs."

Tom gave out a yell this time. He could only utter one word, "HOW?"

"Well, our resident headmaster created a fake prophecy to kill you and eliminate me at the same time whilst himself turning out to be a hero. And I saw the prophecy when I was in the department of mysteries. And by the way, could you please transfer this horcrux inside me into some other object? My magic is constantly rejecting it and it exhausts me. And while we're on the subject, could you like please remove the magical block also? And put some spells on me that will ensure that whatever dumbles tries to put on me, doesn't stick? Thanks a lot."

Shocked and dazed, Tom took out his wand and removed the horcrux and transferred it to the unbreakable ball harry provided him with. And then he removed Harry's magical block, which produced a blinding white light and when it faded, Harry's whole physique had changed.

He was taller, more muscular and healthy and he resembled the younger Tom Riddle.

They were both shocked and Tom told him to prick his finger and drop three drops of blood on a conjured piece of parchment.

He then waved his wand over it and said something in Latin and his blood formed words in an intricate handwriting:

HARRY JAMES POTTER

HEIR TO- THE NOBLE AND MOST ANCIENT HOUSE OF-

GRYFFINDOR (father)

SLYTHERIN (mother)

RAVENCLAW (mother)

HUFFLEPUFF (father)

BLACK (godfather)

POTTER (family fortune)

PEVERELL (Tom Riddle: grandfather)

And this time Tom let out a strangled gasp and stared at harry with absolute horror and shock and Harry fainted with shock.


	6. Chapter 6

**hiii guys. sorry for the wait i was all caught up in exams. i'll update the other story soon too, but for now pls read and as always criticism welcome. ik its a short chapter but i'll try to post longer ones after this.**

* * *

"Ennervate!"

Harry blinked wearily and tried to focus. He saw voldemort's concerned face looming above him. that was something he never thought he'd see.

"Are you okay Harry?" he asked. He then reached out a hand and harry grabbed it and sat up.

" you called me Harry." He asked curiously.

Voldemort sighed and said, " Well you ARE my grandson. I suppose we ought to bury the hatchet once and for all. We'll need to plan everything though. And I need to tell you the whole story too, stuff you don't know, stuff we need to find out. But that will happen in the holidays, for now I need to introduce you to the death eaters as my grandson so they don't accidentally kill you."

"yeah GRANDPA, you're absolutely correct. And while we're on the subject, could you look more like human than a snake-human hybrid please? You look really disgusting." Harry said with a crinkled nose.

"WHAT do you mean? HUMAN-SNAKE HYBRID? Where is the blasted mirror?" HE conjures up a mirror and there's silence for two minutes before

"WORMTAIL! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? I TOLD YOU TO ADD MY GRANDPARENTS' BONES TOO? YOU STUPID FUCKING IDIOT! CRUCIO!"

Wormtail, writhing in pain, begins to whimper and as much as he liked to see him in pain, harry knew there were matters to be addressed.

"Grandpa, we need to discuss what we are going to do. We can torture him later, he did get my mum and dad killed. I need to settle my score too."

"Okay call me that vile thing once more and you'll be crucioed instead. You can call me grandfather and grandfather only. UNDERSTOOD?"

"Yes grandfather" harry laughed. And Voldemort smiled, his first real smile in ages.

He then called his death eaters, not before bounding Wormtail in unbreakable chains and putting security charms on him just in case.


	7. Chapter 7

**there are some lines in this chapter taken as it is from the book. i just wanted to say i do not own harry potter, jk rowling does.**

* * *

The air was suddenly full of the swishing of cloaks. Between graves, behind the yew tree, in every shadowy space, wizards were Apparating. All of them were hooded and masked. And one by one they moved forward . . . slowly, cautiously, as though they could hardly believe their eyes. Voldemort stood in silence, waiting for them. Then one of the Death Eaters fell to his knees, crawled toward Voldemort, and kissed the hem of his black robes.

"Master . . . Master . . ." he murmured.

The Death Eaters behind him did the same; each of them approaching Voldemort on his knees and kissing his robes, before backing away and standing up, forming a silent circle, which enclosed Tom Riddle's grave, Harry, Voldemort, and the sobbing and twitching heap that was Wormtail. Yet they left gaps in the circle, as though waiting for more people. Voldemort, however, did not seem to expect more. He looked around at the hooded faces, and though there was no wind, a rustling seemed to run around the circle, as though it had shivered.

"Welcome, Death Eaters," said Voldemort quietly.

"Thirteen years . . . thirteen years since last we met. Yet you answer my call as though it were yesterday. . . . We are still united under the Dark Mark, then! Or are we?" "I smell guilt," he said. "There is a stench of guilt upon the air." A second shiver ran around the circle, as though each member of it longed, but did not dare, to step back from him. "I see you all, whole and healthy, with your powers intact — such prompt appearances! — and I ask myself . . . why did this band of wizards never come to the aid of their master, to whom they swore eternal loyalty?" No one spoke. No one moved except Wormtail, who was upon the ground, still sobbing over his bleeding arm.

"And I answer myself," whispered Voldemort, "they must have believed me broken, they thought I was gone. They slipped back among my enemies, and they pleaded innocence, and ignorance, and bewitchment. . . . "And then I ask myself, but how could they have believed I would not rise again? "And I answer myself, perhaps they believed a still greater power could exist, one that could vanquish even Lord Voldemort . . . perhaps they now pay allegiance to another . . . perhaps that champion of commoners, of Mudbloods and Muggles, Albus Dumbledore?" At the mention of Dumbledore's name, the members of the circle stirred, and some muttered and shook their heads. Voldemort ignored them. "It is a disappointment to me . . . I confess myself disappointed. . . ."

One of the men suddenly flung himself forward, breaking the circle. Trembling from head to foot, he collapsed at Voldemort's feet.

"Master!" he shrieked, "Master, forgive me! Forgive us all!" Voldemort began to laugh. He raised his wand.

"Crucio!"

The Death Eater on the ground writhed and shrieked. Voldemort raised his wand. The tortured Death Eater lay flat upon the ground, gasping.

"Get up, Avery," said Voldemort softly. "Stand up. You ask for forgiveness? Thirteen long years . . . I want thirteen years' repayment before I forgive you"

He looked down at Wormtail, who continued to sob. "You returned to me, not out of loyalty, but out of fear of your old friends. You deserve this pain, Wormtail. You know that, don't you?" "Yes, Master," moaned Wormtail, "please, Master . . . please . . ."

"No Wormtail. Now that I know the truth, now that I know of your treachery, I will not forgive you. Lord Voldemort rewards his helpers and punishes his enemies you know that don't you Wormtail? 13 years Wormtail, 13 years I thought my daughter and son in law dead. For 13 years Wormtail, I was parted from my grandson. Do you know the grief it caused me and my lovely Bella? To be parted from your own flesh and blood? I KILLED MY OWN DAUGHTER AND HER HUSBAND AND ALMOST KILLED MY GRANDSON! Do you have any idea how that feels Wormtail? You returned here on Albus Dumbledore's orders did you not? You caused lily and James' death on his orders did you not?"

Here, Wormtail gasped and his face turned pale.

"Yessss Wormtail, I know of your treachery. Harry here told me everything."

Here many death eaters gave a start. The stared at harry, some curious and some with disgust and anger. Lucius Malfoy stepped forward and said with a bow, "my lord. If I may ask, what is potter doing here?"

"Now, I'm really glad you asked Lucius. You see I have an announcement to make. I've just now found out that Harry Potter here, is my long lost grandson." Here there were many gasps. "And we've decided to bury our hatchet and live as a family. Now this information should not get out at any cost until I deem it safe. So I have cast a fidelius on the information. Anyone here, who opens their mouth to speak about this to anyone, will find themselves victim of an altered crucio, created by Bella. And I need to speak to all you children, since he is still attending Hogwarts after all, so for now I will be expecting all slytherins to completely ignore Harry Potter and over the holidays I will conduct a meeting and we will inform them then." There were many nods here.

"Now, I think you need to take your revenge on this useless piece of filth grandson. I am giving you this chance to prove to me how loyal to the dark you are. And how much you already know. Do not fail me Harry."

"Yes Grandfather." Harry said with a curt nod. Advancing towards Wormtail with deadly grace.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry stalked towards Peter, avada green eyes cold with fury and his magic crackling around him in anger.  
He pointed his wand at the sniveling fool and ignoring his pleas of mercy, hissed " brachium eius contritum" which resulted in Peter shrieking in agony as bones in his left arm broke completely. With an evil grin, harry repeated the process on his other arm as well.

He then smirked and said, " Well Wormy, that's your arms taken are of. Let's give some attention to your legs yeah?"

With that, he hissed something in parseltongue and this time, Peter's shouts were even more louder and pain filled than before.

"What spell was that grandson?" Voldemort asked curiously.  
"Oh that grandfather was a parsel spell I created to boil the bones and the blood in the legs. It's quite painful actually. I did test it on that Weasley chit. They would be finding her body any moment now." He shrugged unconcerned.

Voldemort gave a high, cold laugh. The sound lacked any mirth whatsoever and sent chills down everyone's spines.

"And why would you do that grandson?"

"well, it wouldn't do to have a weasel marry into the family, now would it?" Harry said with a disgusted expression.

"No it wouldn't. can we finish this grandson? He's disgusting and I want to get on to other business. It's been 14 years since I last saw you after all. And I may be Lord Voldemort but I did love my family." He said with eyes cold as steel.

With renewed hate in his eyes, Harry held the rat under the cruciatus for 15 minutes before casting sectumsempra and then "detractaque pelle eius viveret" which caused all the skin to be ripped from his bones and then conjured a bucket of salt water and upended it on him, causing him to shriek before he set the still alive man on fire.

Everyone watched on in horror and had newfound fear of the Dark Lord's grandson who up until a few hours ago had been Harry Potter, Dumbledore's pet and the Golden Boy of the light.  
Watching what became of Peter, everyone was doubly aware of the threats on their lives now if they ever betrayed the dark.  
They were certain that they wouldn't last even ten minutes now as it seemed that unlike the Dark Lord, Harry Potter was not as merciful to grant them a simple Avada Kedavra death.

" I,Lord Voldemort, am proudly presenting my grandson in front of all of you. You will bow before him too. No one is to call him anything other than Young Master or Young Lord. Treat him just as you would treat me. If i hear someone stepped one toe out of line, you'll answer to me. My grandson, Lord Harrison James Riddle."


	9. Chapter 9

"Well, I think we need to get you back to the grounds before Albus Dumbledore comes searching for you."

"Yes grandfather. It was nice to meet you. Do keep in touch."

"Of course my dear. I'll also figure out a way to get Bella out of that hellhole. Any idea what happened to Sirius? I do miss that child. He was a constant in the family."

"OH yes. I'm glad you asked. Sirius is on the run. he'll probably be in Hogwarts tonight. You could pick him up because I think he's under spells too. Please take him with you grandfather. I love the man."

"Don't worry Harry. I'll take him with me. Lucius."

"Yes my lord."

"Go to the grounds. Once Harry reaches back, he'll probably be taken to the infirmary. And Sirius is going to meet him there. Disapparate before Harry and tell moody that his work is done. He needs to go back right now and he can't touch Harry. When he goes back he will be told everything. And when you see Sirius, slip him the portkey for prisoners. He'll be taken to the holding cell. I'll look over him then. Do it now."

"Yes my lord." And Lucius disapparates.

"Well, my son. Time to go it looks like. I'll be waiting for you at the Dursleys. Revenge and then home. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect granddad. See you then."

So saying, Harry and Voldemort embraced. Then he handed harry the Triwizard Cup and Harry took it. He appeared in the ground in the middle of complete chaos. He was lying on the ground and suddenly felt a dog sniffing him.

"Hey snuffles." The dog whined and licked his face. "I'm alright. I'm fine. Honest."

Then Harry fell unconscious. And was rushed to the infirmary.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys. If you like my work, please check out my insta acount too . would appreciate some follows. It's username is justrandomscribbles and its a poetry account. my ff profile link is in the bio and the dp says careful or you'll end up in my novel. thanks**_

* * *

Harry wakes up disoriented. He finds his spectacles on the bedside table and puts them on. He looks around and sees that hes in the hospital wing. Then the events of last night come back to him and he smiles. _I finally have a family. A real one. I'm not alone anymore._

Then he hears someone come in. Madam Pomfrey. She bustles about him and gets him to drink a couple of medicines. Which he does with much gagging. She's just about to leave when Ron and Hermione burst in.

"Harry! Are you alright? We weren't allowed to come see you we are so sorry or we would have been here since last night." Hermione glares at madame pomfrey.

"Young woman, this young man needs his rest. You only have 30 minutes and then out."

"Anyway. How are you mate? Heard you got banged up pretty good. Is that so?"

"Well Ron. Voldemort's cruciatus does that you." Hermione lets out a shrill sound.

"The cruciatus?"

Voldemort and Harry had decided on this story. That after his rebirth, he and Harry had fought and their wands connected and his parents' ghosts helped him escape with Cedric's body. He tells them both the whole story and watches with satisfaction as they lap up every word. He knows they'll tell Dumbledore after this and that's what he was counting on.

"Anyway. Let's talk about something else. Lots of depressing thoughts. Where's Snuffles? I haven't seen him yet."

hearing this, Hermione's face falls.

"Oh Harry. I'm so sorry but, Snuffles has disappeared."

"What? How?"

"Well. We think Lucius had something to do with it."  
"Malfoy? Why?"

"We saw him hanging about the school and we saw him bump into Sirius and then a while later, Sirius was gone. He must have slipped him a portkey."

"We are so sorry mate. None of us saw it coming. Dumbledore is trying to locate him, but no luck so far."

"Well. That's it then. I'm sure he'll turn up. Guys, I need to rest. I'm tired. Mind leaving me alone for a bit?"

"Harry we..."  
"Come on 'mione. Let him be. He needs space."

* * *

Later on, Cedric's parents come to talk to Harry and insist on him keeping the winnings. Harry doesn't want to but has to accept them.

He gives them to Fred and George to start their shop. And they accept it after much reluctance.

He goes down to Dumbledore's office. And repeats the story he told to Ron and Hermione and Albus waves him off.

A few days later, they're all packed and ready to leave for home.

"Hey Harry. Mum wants to know if you're interested in coming to our house this summer so that we can come pick you up in about a week."

"Yeah sure. Sounds good to me."

He puts his hand on Harry's shoulder and they go find a compartment for the journey home.

* * *

When they reach the station, Harry sees his uncle waiting for him.

"Hurry up boy. I haven't got all day."

"Well. See you guys later i guess. Bye. Have a good summer."

After saying his goodbyes, Harry drags his trunk with him with Vernon.

When they get to his car, Vernon opens the door and sits in the driver's seat only to find someone already sitting in the passenger street. He's just about to shout when the stranger points his wand at him.

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It. Drive."

Harry gets in the back seat and "Hey grandpa. Fancy seeing you here."

"Hello brat. Not my pleasure I assure you. But family first I guess."

"Well. It'll be alot of pleasure when we get there. Don't worry. I have some fun planned."

"Thank god. Otherwise your grandma would have used the cruciatus on you instead."

Harry shudders theatrically. "Best to avoid that at all costs."

"You are very right grandson."

"Is she in the house?"

"Yep. Waiting. She'll get mad if we show up what are you waiting for, you dummy. Drive! To your house."

"gonna be fun." And Harry starts humming.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys. If you like my work, please check out my insta acount too . would appreciate some follows. It's username is justrandomscribbles and its a poetry account. my ff profile link is in the bio and the dp says careful or you'll end up in my novel. thanks**_


End file.
